


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Engaged Sidlink, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: The month of December marked a very special time in the Domain, as the last week of the month was the Festival of Lanayru, a week-long event spent celebrating the patron goddess of the Zora.A certain Hylian gets shown the sights of the season with his betrothed.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!

  
Imported Tabantha pine garlands wrap around every pole lining Inogo Bridge and every tall pillar ringing the palace, and twinkling Luminous Stone lights wash the whole place in a cheerful glow. Citizens bustle about, and several vendor stands line the public walkways selling jewelry, weapons, and roasted fish-and-mushroom skewers. Link delights in the unusual festiveness of the Domain, and waves at the several greetings he receives on his way to the palace.

Prince Sidon is in the throne room speaking to Muzu and another council member when Link walks in, and the prince turns and lights up when he spots the Hero.

“My pearl! How wonderful a surprise it is to see you! Naydra’s blessings!” Sidon greets as he sweeps Link off his feet, uncaring of decorum as he peppers kisses across Link’s face. Link laughs brightly and weakly tries to fend off Sidon’s attack until the prince sets him back down again.

“Master Link,” Muzu says stiffly as he Seggin bow to him. The old Zoras might grumble and grouse about how Link was a terrible influence on Sidon, but nonetheless Link knew they had a soft spot for him and were secretly delighted to have him marry into the Royal Family soon.

“Naydra’s blessings,” Seggin says, similar to what Sidon had said, and suddenly a light bubble goes off as the puzzle pieces come together for Link. The decorations, the festivities, the unusual greeting- it must be the Zoran holiday season.

_Hello, Muzu and Seggin! If you don’t mind me asking, is it the Festival of Lanayru?_ Link asks, and Sidon claps his hands.

“Of  _course!_ It’s my favorite time of year!” Sidon exclaims. Link beams at his enthusiasm.

_Oh! I haven’t been around to see the Festival these last few years since waking up. This will be my first one!_ Link signs. Sidon looks absolutely beside himself with delight as he turns to his two annoyed-looking councilmembers.

“My apologies, gentlemen, but I believe I have a duty to fulfill as the the Hero’s fiancé to show him the Festival. If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to resume our discussion tomorrow,” Sidon requests hopefully. Seggin gives a long-suffering sigh and shares a look with Muzu, who seems to agree with their telepathic exchange.

“Alright, but _just_ today, Your Highness,” Muzu grumbles.

Sidon ducks his head gratefully and directs Link to head back outside as they lace their hands together. Link has always loved how Sidon’s hands are so much larger than his own.

The sun starts to fade from the sky, washing the Domain’s clouds pink and orange.

“The Festival of Lanayru is a week long celebration in honor of our patron goddess and of winter. For some Zora, it still carries the religious and spiritual connotations the event was created for, but for others, it’s more secular. We exchange gifts with loved ones, and each night focuses on highlighting a different aspect of Zoran culture. For example, Fourth Night, which was yesterday, is when our artisans are honored and share their finest works from the year,” Sidon explains as they walk down the stairs. Fronk and Dento are polishing Mipha’s statue, and wave to them as they go by.

_It reminds me of Dinsday. The Festival has several things in common with the Hylian winter celebration_ , Link responds.

Sidon nods in affirmation. “I think every culture save the Gerudo have a winter celebration. I do so love the excitement and joy our Festival brings every year, and I’m so glad you can finally see it yourself as well!”

They make for the main stretch of vendor stalls, and Link notices a sweet melody filling the air. He squints to try and determine the source of the music, and is surprised to recognize familiar teal feathers. Link leads Sidon up to the Rito and waves.

_Kass!_ Link happily signs, and Kass pauses his singing and accordion.

“Oh! Hero! How nice it is to run into you here!” Kass replies, and smiles kindly at him before ducking his head respectfully to Sidon. “And a lovely season to you as well, Your Highness. I heard you two are engaged?” Kass asks, and Link tries not to preen too much as he touches a hand to the dark blue sapphire on his neck, obvious evidence of their betrothal.

“We are,” Sidon says proudly, and extends his hand for Kass to shake. “Thank you for coming to our Domain and treating us to your wonderful music. It is an honor to welcome all travelers during the Festival, and even more wonderful is that you seem familiar with Link!”

Link nods and gestures to Kass. _Sidon, this is Kass. He is a Rito bard and we spoke many times during my travels. Kass, this is my fiancé Prince Sidon._

“It’s great to meet you,” Kass says as they release hands. He exchanges a few more pleasantries with Link, before they head on their way to explore more and allow Kass to return to his music. Link recognizes a few of his Zora friends, including an off-duty Bazz strolling around with Gaddison and Torfeau as well as Cook Pizzi and Mei.

Link stops to purchase a dozen ice arrows from Cleff, and a Staminoka Bass skewer from Kanta, which he eagerly chews on as they carry on. Sidon exudes contentment, and Link can’t help but feel a special kind of joy fill his heart as he takes in his future husband and his peoples’ culture.

Sidon eventually steers him away from the bustle of the main plaza and towards the Reservoir dock, and they stand side by side as the stars start to twinkle into view above them. Sidon lifts his arm, and Link slots himself against the prince and wraps his arms around his waist.

_The stars are so beautiful,_ Link signs when Sidon looks down at him, and an impish smile creeps across Sidon’s face.

“Well, not even their beauty can compare to yours,” he compliments.

Link rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Sidon’s stomach. _You’re so ridiculous_.

“And yet you’re the one marrying me,” Sidon snarks back, and Link laughs.

_You’ve got me there_ , he replies.

They lapse into silence and continue to watch the stars, enjoying each others’ company and cherishing the quiet moment to themselves.

“Happy holidays, Link,” Sidon says.

_Happy holidays, Sidon_ , Link signs back, and Sidon down to kiss Link sweetly.

In that moment, Link doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life.


End file.
